All Access Operation Unthinkable
by teharrisonfox
Summary: The entire universe is in danger & the most powerful beings in the multi multiverse need all the help they can get from everyone. And they mean everyone. The outcome, the fate of the multi multiverse. Who would win & who would lose? Who is right? Who is wrong? Who are the Accesses? What are the Rouges? What is the Source? What do they want? Will Operation Unthinkable succeed? R&R


The planet was only known a Frostazia. It was the last planet in the Nova Galaxy, Star 4. It was an ice planet, completely uninhabitable, with the average temperature staying at -273 C, and the hottest possible temperature being at -100 C. Looking at it from space it looked like a beautiful peal, and many explorers came to the childlike conclusion that it had hidden riches. However anyone who so much as sticks their head out of the window died instantly, not to frostbite,

not even to the sudden shock of cold, but because the cold froze their blood. Not a single mortal organism can survive on this planet. Which is why it makes it an ideal meeting spot for two of the most powerful beings in the multi - multiverse.

Sitting on the summit of the white ice mountain that seemed to reach for space was a tall hooded figure, and it was completely bored. There was nothing of interest to look at unless if one was interested in seeing nothing but white. The wind was blowing a melancholy melody into the figure's ears.

The figure was a completely blank slate. It wore a giant blue cloak that was so big, so gigantic that it covered every single feature of this 'person'.

It was only known as Access #4.

There are only two living entities in existence that knows it's real name, age or even where it is from, one of which was Access #4 itself, the other is it's superior.

Access was shivering, his bones seemed to have turned to jelly. Not because it is cold, but because it is afraid. So many things had happened in the last few hours that Access #4 had no idea what to do, and he was the 4th in command for heaven's sake!

'What the hell are the Rogues playing at' He thought. He came to this conclusion a while ago, and he knew what this meant, and he didn't like it at all.

Access #4 blinked, then he saw nothing. One moment he was sitting on a mountain top with the deafening musical cold winds blowing all around him, the next he was floating in the vacuum of space. It was as if someone had vaporized the entire planet down to atoms.

Access rolled it's eyes and made a heavy sigh. He knew what this meant, and who was here. Typical of Access #1, destroy and kill things down to the last atom first; ask questions later. Access #4 raised it's hand and snapped it's fingers, almost immediately as suddenly as it had vanished, Frostazia was back in one piece as if it hadn't been reduced down to atoms and put back together again. The only major difference was the figure flying a few feet above Access #4. This figure was wearing a giant black cloak, and like his 4th in command, was a complete enigma.

"You are getting better at this 4" Access #1 said. He could have been a teacher reading a students homework, he could have been a parent praising their kid for trying to do their chores, he could have been anything for that matter. "However, you placed the mountains on the wrong places and I thought that there were 400,000 frozen lakes here, not 40,000. But still you are getting better."

"Do you want me to fix it now?" Access #4 said in a forced calm tone, like how you or I would respond to an angry parent.

"No" Access #1 said. "We have important business to attend to, and I need to debrief you on current events"

"Universe CN Prime." Access #4 said, betraying a tone of sadness and fear.

"Yes" Access #1 replied in an almost sympathetic tone. "I have received Access #2's psychic message. The Rogues are now more powerful than us now. One of them had destroyed Universe CN Prime. Access #2 managed to get half of the kid/teen spies, all of the young supes, a samurai and some boy scientist in his bubble shield. Everyone else was not so lucky. Now Access #2 and the survivors is trapped in limbo, while the Rouge managed to teleport away..."

"No!" Access #4 cried in horror "They can teleport in and out of areas without space or time!?"

"Yes" Access #1 replied "Meanwhile me and Access #5 had been dealing with a Rouge who attempted to merge two universes together. I could have done it alone, but a blue speedster and his friends and some guy in a red hat with powerful animals tried to help. I admit that I was impressed, but I can't risk anyone who is not an Access to fight a Rouge."

"At least I was more willing to accept help." Access #4 said in an almost smug tone "I had to deal with the same thing but with two universe with thousands of supes. I admit that the Rouge was very clever with their plan, tricking the superhero teams to kill superheroes from another universe, but they abandoned it the moment things looked bad."

"Why wasn't Access #3 with you? You always do things with her." Access #1 said smiling.

"She was busy with that triangle eyed demon, the mystery twins and that talking Sherlock Holmes dog." Access #4 said, his face turning red.

"4." Access #1 said, he sounded like a doctor delivering bad news "You know what we have to do. We have to initiate…"

"No!" Access #4 screamed "We can't initiate operation Unthinkable! The operation to end all operations! The story to end all stories! No! This is what they want us to do!"

"We need all at least 4 out of the 5 top members to vote to initiate it. You know my stance, and 2, and..."

"Only me and 3 stands in your way." Access #4 said.

"And how many more will die because of this." Access #1 said.

There was a long, long silence. Broken only by the melody played by the wind. Then, slowley, slowley, as if Access #4 was handling a bomb, he handed over a plain, tiny silver key.

"I will be making a contingency Access #1" Access #4 said to his leader, and then they were gone.


End file.
